


You've Been Spotted

by omnisan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cheese, Humor, Memes, Mystery, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Someone keeps eating all the shredded cheese. Can Team Rainbow's combined effort solve the mystery?





	You've Been Spotted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this shredded cheese meme came from but I'm gonna join the club. also there was a really good tiktok that gave me the idea sooo yeah http://vm.tiktok.com/eR5VKM

“Who ate all the cheese?” 

Pulse had pulled out everything to make nachos for the team, yet he lacked one very important ingredient. All that was left of the shredded cheese was the remains at the bottom, not even enough to feed a mouse. He groaned in frustration, not only at the absence of the cheese, but the silence that had followed his question. There were plenty of people lounging nearby, yet no one said a word. 

“Is anyone going to confess?” Pulse asked, showing off the empty bag.

“What are you looking at me for?” Bandit griped. “I didn't eat it.” 

“Well someone ate the cheese. That means we're not eating until one of us runs out and gets more.” 

“So go get more.” Smoke said. 

Frustrated and disappointed, Pulse mumbled to himself as he went out to go get more cheese. 

 

There was only a week of silence regarding cheese. The next person to complain was Montagne, soon followed by Alibi. Mysteriously, all the shredded cheese that was bought every week was magically consumed by an unknown entity from within the base. No one wanted to confess to eating all the cheese, which only made more people angry. 

“I can place a welcome mat by the fridge before we all go to bed.” Frost suggested.

“Too dangerous.” Doc said. “We need something less painful.” 

“Frost shrugged. “It would teach whoever was doing this a lesson.” 

“Valkyrie, why not one of your Black Eyes?” 

“I thought of that too, but they don't have the capacity to record any data.” 

Discussions continued amongst several of the operators to try and find the appropriate method to capturing the mystery person. Echo was volunteered to place his Yokai above the fridge, which could scan for the culprit and disorient them before they could eat the cheese, but he fell asleep the first night. The cheese was gone again I'm the morning. Ela had tried to use her grzmot mines to stun the thief, but only caught the wrong people from someone walking too close. Jackal couldn't track any footprints either. Slowly but surely they were running out of ideas.

“Hey, Valkyrie, can I see one of your cameras?” 

With a little time and effort, Dokkaebi was able to modify a Black Eye to have an internal storage unit to record hours of footage. Valkyrie took no time in putting in towards the ceiling, despite the low ceiling. It would have the best view to spy on the culprit. Now all they had to do was wait. 

 

Morning came around and the first person to walk in the kitchen gasped at the sight before them. Valkyrie's Black Eye had been taken off the ceiling and shattered against the ground, fragments everywhere. 

“Well, that idea didn't go as planned.” Doc sighed. 

The team then went to Caveira and asked for her help. She was the master sneaker, but she made a good argument in proving she was not the cheese eater. Therefore, she agreed to help. 

“I don't use this often, but I have a bullet proof camera. We can set it up in the kitchen.” 

Dokkaebi was again tasked with implementing a recording and capture device before they hung it on the wall. Surely this would catch whoever was eating all the cheese. 

 

By morning, the camera remained fastened against the wall and everyone got excited. Taking it to Dokkaebi to recover the files, they found their serial cheese eater had not went for the cheese the previous night. 

“We need more cheese. Lure them in like a mouse.” Caveira said. 

In agreement, Doc volunteered to get more cheese. They returned the bullet proof camera to its position on the wall and waited until morning again. 

For three days, the small team of Doc, Valkyrie, Dokkaebi, Caveira, Frost, and a few other concerned souls waited in anticipation. When Frost went to the kitchen early in the morning for a glass of water, she noticed some cheese by the fridge, and she knew the culprit had been caught. She woke Dokkaebi up to review the footage. Doc was the only other person awake at the time. 

“It's dark.” Frost said as she examined the video. 

“Well it was in the kitchen. At night.” 

“Can you make it brighter? We need to see who that it,” Doc pointed to the dark mass on screen. 

“Give me a few hours and I'll try to edit the footage.” 

Again, the game of waiting was all they could do. Like a mother waiting to hear from the doctor about her sick child in the hospital, they paced around the lounge and fidgeted in their chairs in silence as they waited for Dokkaebi to open her door.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Dokkaebi paused to build up the anticipation before smiling, “We got him.” 

Like a hoard of wolves, they raced into her room and huddled around the monitor. Edited to see more clearly, the previous dark mass was now actually the recruit eating the shredded cheese. The timestamp in the corner showed it was just past 3 a.m.. 

“So not only doesn't eat all the cheese, but he broke my Black Eye.” Valkyrie was upset. “I'm gonna give him a black eye.” 

“No, no, no. Let's not resort to violence. Maybe there's a reason why he's doing this. Maybe he's a somnambulist and doesn't realize.” 

“Where is he?” Caveira asked, cracking her knuckles. 

“I'll call his phone.” Dokkaebi said, pressing a few buttons on a tablet. 

The crew listened in silence for a moment. They didn't hear anything. Doc ordered them to spread out and find him. Even with several people searching for one man, it proved to be quite the task. It wasn't until Caveira busted down the recruit's door did they finally find him, napping through his phone vibrating. 

“Wake up, recruit!” 

The commotion attracted more than just the ones on the hunt to reveal the culprit. 

“Huh?” Recruit startled awake. 

“Why are you eating all the cheese?” 

“Huh?” He repeated. 

Doc stepped forward before angry women attacked the still half asleep man.

“We caught you eating the shredded cheese in the middle of the night on a camera.” 

At the mention of cheese, Recruit licked his lips. You could see the remains of a few shreds of cheese that clung to his balaclava. He couldn't deny the claims brought forth. 

“Uhh…” 

“Just…buy more cheese for yourself if that's what you want to eat.” 

Recruit nodded, not sure what else do do. With disappointed looks, everyone slowly backed out of his room. At least the mystery had been solved.


End file.
